Seen Yet Unseen Love
by RunningFreeWitch
Summary: Robin and Amon seem to have a thing for each other. Can they discover their love though the help of the others, or maybe even a witch? RobinAmon rated for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 "Amon, are you here?"  
Robin's voice echoed through the dark halls of the STN-J building. It was nearly midnight and no one was there. Robin had been looking for Amon all day, but couldn't find him. She missed him at Harry's and she saw his car, but he wasn't in it. She stopped by Nagira's to see if Amon was there, but she had just missed him there as well. All day she showed up in places right after Amon had left. She finally decided to search through the STN-J building.  
"Amon," Robin called again.  
She went to see if maybe Amon was sitting at his computer doing extra work. When she opened the door, she saw the glow of a computer screen. She knew it wasn't Michael because she had just walked past him sleeping on a nearby couch. She walked closer to find Amon, with his head on the desk, sleeping at the computer.  
Robin immediately thought that Amon would want some coffee when he wakes up. She quickly made some espresso for him and herself. When the coffee was finished, she fixed it just the way Amon always has his coffee. She walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He nearly jumped when he awoke. He looked up to see Robin smiling down at him.  
"Robin, you're still here?" He asked, giving a slight sigh of relief.  
"Actually, I was looking for you. I saw you sleeping here and thought you needed some coffee, so here." Robin smiled when she handed him a cup of coffee.  
"Uh, thanks." Amon said, taking a drink.  
Amon set down his cup and got up. He walked over to the light switch and turned it on. He sat back down in his chair at his desk.  
"You were looking for me," he said. "Why?"  
"I wanted to ask you something." Robin said, looking down into her cup of coffee.  
"Go ahead and ask then." Amon replied taking another drink of his coffee.  
"Mr. Zaizen always says 'A witch must always be hunter', right?" Robin asked.  
"Yeah, why?" Amon replied, looking up at Robin, now interested in what she was asking.  
"Does that mean, that I'll be hunted?" Robin asked.  
"I doubt you'll be hunted, Robin," Amon said. "All of us, well most of us, are witches, none of us have ever been hunted or ever will be. The hunters don't become the hunted. It's all because of the Orbo."  
"I don't use the Orbo. My craft is too powerful and can cause great damage. I refuse to use the Orbo, but I'm also afraid if I don't use the Orbo, that I'll be hunted," Robin said. "The Orbo prevents a witch from using his or her powers, that's probably what keeps the rest of you from being hunted. However..."  
"Robin, you won't be hunted. If for some reason you were being hunted, I would stop them on all costs." Amon said, standing up. "Even if they were hunting you down because you're a witch, I wouldn't let them."  
Robin watched Amon as he grabbed his stuff and walked to the elevator door. He went to push the button, but stopped and turned around.  
"I agree with Zaizen's words but you're not a witch to me," Amon said, nearly smiling. "Now, I'm going home. Do you want to some stay the night at my place?"  
Robin nodded and smiled. "Sure," She said, picking up her stuff. "I guess a night away from Toko's would be good."  
Robin and Amon went down to the car. Robin had parked her Vespa out in front of the building when she first arrived. She decided to pull it into the garage since Amon told her they would drive to work together in the morning. They drove off towards Amon's. Robin had never seen Amon's apartment. When they walked into the room, Robin glanced around. The walls were a dark gray and the carpet was black. The couch and the chair were made of black leather. There was a TV in the corner.  
The kitchen wasn't nearly as dark and gothic as the living room. The color on the wall was a light green. The refrigerator, stove, and dishwasher were chrome. There was tile on the floor about the same color as the walls, and there was a picture of Amon and Nagira as young kids on the wall.  
Robin smiled as she looked at the picture. Amon noticed her looking at it.  
"That picture was taken on my tenth birthday." He said, smiling for the first time in a while. "I'll never forget that day."  
"You two look like you're having fun." Robin said.  
"That was before my mother was hunted, a time when I was actually happy." Amon said walking into the living room.  
Robin followed Amon to the back of the apartment, where there was a bathroom and Amon's room.  
"You can stay in here." Amon said opening the door to his bedroom.  
"Where will you sleep Amon?" Robin asked walking in and sitting on the bed. "Is there an extra room where you'll be sleeping?"  
"Don't worry about it." Amon said. "I'll sleep on the couch in the living room. You just get some sleep, okay Robin."  
"Okay."  
Amon gave Robin something to wear to bed. When he knew Robin was asleep he took off his shirt and put on some black pants. He fell asleep on the couch while watching the TV. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Amon awoke the next morning to the smell of fresh coffee. He wandered into the kitchen where he found Robin sitting on the counter drinking some coffee.  
"Oh, you're up." Robin said pouring another cup of coffee for Amon.  
Amon yawned. "Yeah. What time is it?" He asked.  
"It's almost seven. We better get to work. Michael called. We have to capture two witches today." Robin said, rinsing out her cup in the sink.  
"Two?" Amon asked drinking the last of his coffee.  
"Apparently they're working together to track down and kill hunters." Robin said.  
"Alright, let me get dressed and we'll go." Amon said walking out of the kitchen.  
About five minutes later they left. Amon drove quickly towards the STN-J building. They got on the elevator and headed up to the fourth floor. Michael was sitting at his computer listing to his music as usual. Miho and Sakaki were looking up info on the next target, while Dojima was flipping through a fashion magazine. Robin and Amon were about to sit down, when they were screamed at by Kosaka.  
"ROBIN! AMON!" Kosaka yelled.  
"Oh shit, here it comes..." Amon said. Robin and Amon turned around to see Kosaka, whose face was redder that a tomato. He looked really mad.  
"IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU TWO SHOWED UP! YOU'RE GOING ON THE FIRST HUNT! NOW!"  
Amon grabbed some quick info from Michael and he and Robin quickly took off out of fear they would probably have their heads bitten off by Kosaka.  
"Who are we hunting today?" Robin asked.  
"Aya Hitokiri. Sakaki and Miho are going after Akira Kowanachi." Amon replied. "They should be around the park near the church."  
"Lets hope we get these witches before the Chief kills us." Robin said.  
Robin and Amon walked around the park. They couldn't find any signs of a witch.  
"Damn, there's nothing here." Amon said.  
"Amon!" Robin called.  
Amon walked over to Robin who was sitting on the ground looking at a small glass pendent. It was shaped like a heart and was a deep, crimson color. Robin picked it up and felt a rush of power run through her.  
"AHH!" she screamed, throwing the pendent.  
"What is it?" Amon asked.  
"When I touched it, I felt a weird power run through me." She said a little shaky.  
"My pendant..."  
Robin and Amon heard a female voice from within the shadows.  
"My pendant holds my life and emotions. If it breaks, I will cease to exist." She said.  
"Who are you?" Robin asked.  
Amon reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his Orbo gun. Hw was prepared to shoot.  
A young girl, maybe a year older that Robin, stepped out of the shadows. She had long brown hair, with sad, dark brown eyes. She stared down at the pendant for a moment before bending down and picking it up.  
"My name is Aya Hitokiri," she said standing back up.  
"Aye Hitokiri?" Robin asked.  
Amon pointed his gun at Aya. She shot a bullet. There was a cloud of smoke and Amon was sure he hit.  
"One down, one to go." He said.  
The cloud of smoke disappeared and Aya was still standing there. The Orbo bullet had stopped dead in its tracks inches from Aya's face. It fell to the ground.  
"You-you're hunters aren't you?" She said. "No, it's not possible. We haven't done anything wrong!"  
"Your craft is powerful. That's why you're being hunted." Robin said pulling out her glasses incase she needed them.  
"My craft. Akira is the only one who understands my craft. Amon's cell phone started ringing. He had a quick conversation with Miho. "Akira's been captured. Sakaki's been shot in the leg so Miho is taking him to the hospital. "You captured Akira!" Aya cried. "No1 No! This isn't happening! Akira!" She took off running through the trees. Amon wanted to go after her, but Robin stopped him. "Amon lets go check in on Sakaki." She said. Amon nodded. They got back into the car and left.  
  
A/N: I know that wasn't as good. Not enough action. I promise to make better chapters from now on! Read and Review!  
  
--RunningFreeWitch-- 


End file.
